Niños
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: A pesar de la opinión pública, Hermione, en muchos aspectos, es una niña todavía. En cambio,en otros, Ron hace mucho paso esa etapa. Oneshot.


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, antes de que lo olvide, los personajes no son míos. Como si alguien pudiera creerlo.**

**Como ven, he vuelto con otro RW/HG. Soy adicta a ellos. Esta es otra de mis ideas locas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza y se apoyan en una estructura tambaleante y están escritos de dos tirones frenéticos. Es decir: un candidato al fracaso como favorito.**

**De cualquier modo, disculpen si Ron o Hermione están medios salidos de ellos mismos, pero es lo que hay.**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

_**Niños**_

Se sentía libre de un gran peso. Gracias a Dios que Flitwick le había permitido acercarle el trabajo luego de clases. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Hermione Granger, hubiera olvidado entregar un trabajo? Menos mal, y no tenía ningún empacho en admitirlo, que Flitwick había hecho la vista gorda. Solo por ser ella y solo por esta vez.

Dobló un pasillo y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios. Sus facciones agotadas por las largas sesiones de estudio para los EXTASIS se relajaron por un momento. Disminuyo el paso. Apenas llegará a la Torre, tendría que ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. Y deseaba un momento de descanso.

"_¿Jane? Que curioso, en siete años de pasar lista nunca lo había notado." _

- Si me viera ahora Jane.- La castaña pensó en la persona que le había donado su nombre y no pudo evitar una ráfaga de calidez, emoción y tristeza. Como siempre, dolía tanto, pero a la vez era tan dulce…

- _¿Qué pasa Mione, por qué lloras?- La mujer clavó sus ojos castaños en ella y la sentó sobre su falda. Hermione lo supo en ese momento, y lo supo para siempre, que no había un lugar más tibio en el mundo que ese suéter rosado de su tía Jane._

- _Dick… Dick me quitó la hamaca.- La pequeña señalo hacia los columpios, mientras puchereaba.- Yo… yo le pedí que me la cuidará mientras me ataba los cordones y él… Él me la quitó.-_

- _¿Estas segura que ya lo intentaste todo?- preguntó la mujer, mientras le amarraba bien el cabello._

- _Todo.- protestó la niña._

- _¿E intentaste…besos?-_

_Hermione la miro, desde sus inocentes cinco años. Jane rió por lo bajo y murmuró algo así como: "Carol me matará…" _

- _¿Qué es eso, tía?- preguntó con curiosidad la nena. Jane temió por lo que haría su sobrina. Siempre había pensado que era una niña muy despierta. A veces demasiado. A veces demasiado parecida a ella misma, pero continuó:_

- _¿Sabes que lo que más detestan los niños en el mundo?-_

- _¿La escuela?-_

- _No.-_

- _¿Las verduras?-_

- _No.-_

- _¿Los médicos, los dentistas, las inyecciones?-_

- _Tampoco.-_

- _Bueno, al menos eso es todo lo que yo podría detestar.-_

- _Los niños odian que las niñas sean cariñosas con ellos. Ve y amenaza con besarlo. Funcionará.- opinó su tía._

- _¿De verdad?- Hermione le tenía una fe ciega, pero eso parecía demasiado descabellado. Incluso para los parámetros de su tía. Y la había visto hablar con un cuadro._

- _Sí. Y para que sea más efectivo… ven aquí.- saco un labial de su cartera, rojo shocking y le pintó los labios.- Ahora sí, estás lista.-_

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo y se dio cuenta que ya iba por el quinto piso, busco el tapiz atajo y en la oscuridad del corredor siguió pensando en su adorada tía Jane.

- _Ella siempre dijo -solía decirle Carol, su madre- que tú eras su sobrina favorita.-_

- _Pero si yo era su única sobrina.-_

- _La verdad… creo que no hubiera querido tanto a Mandy como te quería a ti… -_

Y a la distancia, Hermione Jane Granger pensó que su tía Jane debía de haber sido bruja. Y también pensó que Mandy, la hija de Jane, sería igual a ella de mayor. Aunque todavía era muy pronto para eso.

Entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y le dedicó un último pensamiento a su tía:

- Si vieras ahora a tu rebelde Mione desviviéndose por un chico… Un chico que ni siquiera la nota y no la toma en serio… - Con desaliento, fue hasta el sillón que usualmente ocupaba, pero su bolso no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde demonios…?- su mente se apartó de los recuerdos lejanos y buscó un poco más acá en el tiempo. ¿Qué había hecho con su mochila? Ya, seguramente la había dejado en alguna mesa, lista para trabajar. Miró la abarrotada sala. Aunque casi todas las mesas estaban llenas de estudiantes "trabajando", había un par libres. En alguna de ellas debía de estar su mochila. Había cierto código entre los gryffindors de no ocupar el lugar reservado por otro, una cosa de respeto.

Y por supuesto, se dio cuenta cuando al fin localizó la mochila, quién más sino él cometiendo semejante falta hacia sus semejantes.

Una vez más en esa tarde le dedicó un pensamiento a Jane.

"_Aquí tienes a la idiota de tu sobrina, yendo a rogarle al gran inmaduro Weasley que haga lo que debe. Ah, tía, como si eres mi ángel de la guardia dejaste que me fijará en él."_

El rojísimo cabello era muy fácil de distinguir entre la multitud. Hermione llegó ante él y se plantó.

- Por si no lo notaste, Ron, deje mi bolso en ese lugar, como reserva.-

El chico levantó los ojos azules hacia ella.

- Pero no estabas.- se excusó.- Y además, últimamente se te da mucho por irte de paseo por ahí; demasiado, diría yo. No sabía cuando volverías.-

- Yo no me voy de paseo por ahí, estudió en la biblioteca para los EXTASIS. Cosa que deberías imitar.-

- Ah, sí ¿Y los paseos por los jardines?-

- ¿Qué pasa, Ronald? ¿Me sigues los pasos todo el día? ¿Por qué no aprovechas esa energía para estudiar? Mientras tanto, sal de mi butaca.-

- No lo haré. Es muy cómoda y ya estoy instalado.- Ron le dio la espalda y continuó con la redacción.

- Soy una prefecta y te exijo… -

- Que casualidad, yo también lo soy.- observó Ron.

Touche.

- Como Premio Anual te exijo… -

- ¿Perdón?- Ron se dio vuelta y la enfrentó.- ¿Estoy escuchando a la señorita Igualdad de los Elfos Domésticos abusar de sus privilegios escolares para sacar a un pobre alumno que esta estudiado para un dificilísimo EXTASIS de su bien ganada butaca?-

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no cedió terreno.

- No es tu bien ganada butaca: yo la había reservado.-

- Quítame.- dijo muy tranquilo el pelirrojo. Adoraba hacerla enfadar.

- ¿Crees que no puedo?- ahora su voz sonaba irritada. Sospechosamente irritada.

La chica lo observó con ojos calculadores. Había fallado todo: la negociación, la amenaza, pedirlo por las buenas.

- Si no te levantas, te besaré.- dijo al fin. "_¿De verdad yo dije eso?"_

Que va, era un truco de jardín de niños. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ron a veces se comportaba como uno. Quizás funcionara. Él no se arriesgaría…

Ron estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento por la sorpresa. Se aferro firmemente a los costados y Hermione pensó que se levantaría. Pero se limitó a pasar por todo el espectro de colores (desde el blanco hasta el rojo.) Y finalmente se asentó allí. Parecía una inamovible extensión del asiento rojo.

- No lo harías.- susurró él, entornado sus ojos claros.

- Fui capaz de hacerlo a los cinco años.-

- Por si no lo notaste, no tienes cinco años.-

- No, yo no. ¿Qué me dices de ti?-

- Te diré que no voy a levantarme.- la miró fijamente.

Pero no solo él. Varias personas de alrededor los estaban mirando. Hermione paseó la mirada sobre ellos, examinadoramente y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia el chico.

- Quitate.- apretó un poco los dientes.

Ron la miró, inmutable y sin responder.

Solo una oportunidad más.

Hermione le echo los brazos al cuello (Se inclino hacia él para ponerse a su altura) y le murmuró al oído.

- Hazme caso: veté.-

La chica se enderezó con su mejor cara de póquer y notó que el sonrojo de Ron estaba en franco aumento. También oyó algunas risitas de los curiosos que miraban.

- En primer lugar, no me voy a ir porque yo llegue antes. Y en segundo lugar… - El ojiazul puso su típica cara de autocomplaciencia.- No tienes las agallas.-

- ¿Ah, no?- Levantó una ceja castaña, un poco despeinada. Un momento ¿Cómo la estaba viendo con tanto detalle?

"_Hermione, Hermione ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Estás a punto de besar a Ron Weasley, uno de tus mejores amigos! ¿Qué haces, que haces?"_

- ¡Por favor!- Hermione se enderezó, bastante asustada de ella misma. Había evitado, aunque solo por milímetros, besarlo en los labios. Pero había estado muy, muy cerca.

- ¿Lo ves? Solo tenías que pedirme por favor.- Ron se puso de pie de un salto, muy rojo y con el corazón saliéndose por la boca.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, por supuesto.- ella también estaba muy roja.

- ¿Me dijiste "por favor" cierto?- Ron la taladró con los ojos.

- Sí, claro.- admitió ella, muy incómoda por la proximidad del chico.

- Repítelo.- ordenó él.

No, no estaba tan incómoda como para dejar de lado su orgullo.

- Ya lo dije una vez. No lo repetiré.- protestó ella.

- No hagas que te obligue.- amenazó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Vamos! Me gustaría verte intentarlo.- Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con desafío.

- ¿Eres cristiana, Hermione?-

- No sé si sorprenderme porque sabes que es el cristianismo o porque esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con que me obligues a repetirlo. Pero sí, soy cristiana. Estoy bautizada y todo eso… -

- Entonces, y supongo que tú lo debes de saber, ¿Qué le dijo Jesús a Pedro, cuando Pedro le cortó la oreja a un romano?-

- Aquel que a hierro mata, a hierro muere. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?-

- Sino lo dices, te besaré.- El pelirrojo entornó los ojos.

Hermione abrió los suyos muy grandes y compuso una sonrisa.

- No lo harás. Así que ¿Cómo sabes del cristianismo? ¿Tu padre…?-

- Repítelo.-

- No.-

- Hazlo.-

- Ni soñando.-

- Di las palabras mágicas.- le deslizó una mano por la cintura.

- Conozco muchas... – "_¿A qué juegas, Hermione? Quisieras que él te besará ¿No? Pero sabes que él no lo hará." _

"_Él que no arriesga, no gana."_

"_El que perdió también arriesgo." _

- Tienes tres oportunidades, Hermione. Y habló en serio.-

- Muy en serio, Ronnie. ¿Alohomora?-

- No. Y por decirme Ronnie, tienes una oportunidad menos.- Ahora tenía ambas manos en su cintura.

- ¿Wingardium Leviosa?-

- No te pases de lista conmigo.- La acercó a él. Lo más cerca posible.- Dilo.-

- No te lo voy a decir. No te tengo miedo.- Hermione levanto la vista y la clavó en esos ojos tan azules y diáfanos como el cielo de verano. Los ojos por los que rogaba a Dios todas las noches.

El menor de los Weasley la miró también.

- Se arregla muy fácil.- Y en un movimiento limpisimo acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y la besó con ganas.

FIN

Bueno, lo dejo ahí porque no se me ocurre un final mejor. En realidad, quizás se hayan dado cuenta, todo el fic es medio tambaleante, porque solo tenía la premisa del principio: "Si no te quitas, te beso" y lo demás lo fui sacando de la galera, en fin.

A quienes me han dejado Reviews en mi fic anterior y no pude contestarlos, lo siento mucho. Siempre lo hago, pero últimamente mi computadora esta andando peor de lo normal y se me corta a cada rato.

Ahora, viéndolo un poco en frío, casi me ha gustado el final con los roles invertidos: como se habrán dado cuenta, este es uno de esos fic que tiene mil revisiones que incluyen respectivas notas de autor y yo no me pongo de acuerdo conmigo misma. Y creo que el hecho de que mi cerebro se ha proveído de poco oxígeno o que este delirando de fiebre, son solo factores menores en la discusión.

Sí les parece Y si no, también. No, mentira. Podrían dejarme un Review por ahí y me alegrarían el día.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
